


Stranger's Bed

by alys24



Series: Stranger's bed series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean, M/M, One Night Stand, mentioned sex, questioning? dean, the morning after, there's nothing all that explicit but there are mentioned penises and nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alys24/pseuds/alys24
Summary: Dean wakes up with absolutely no memory of the obviously epic night before, and in some stranger's bed nonetheless. In fact he even blanks on the face of the girl he slept with - wait, it was a girl, right?





	Stranger's Bed

Dean woke up with a pounding headache.

This wasn't unusual, nor was the feeling of stale sweat and dried lube and come on his skin. He buried his face in the pillow, trying not to groan and wake up the girl he'd fucked last night while he desperately attempted to come up with her name.

It was probably hopeless; he couldn't remember her face, let alone her name.

Shit.

He sighed and turned his head slowly.

The other person in the bed pressed a kiss to his lips gently, and Dean responded in kind, before tensing when he registered the stubble.

Stubble? Did he pick up a chick with stubble last night?

"Good morning," came a deep gravelly voice that made his morning wood twitch.

Dean peeled his eyes open one at a time, appraising the man whose bed he was in.

Yep, that was definitely a man.

He could see the shining blue eyes and dark hair, the heavy stubble gracing his strong jaw and chin, the tattoos on his shoulders and - very manly - chest.

Dean bit the inside of his cheek, trying very hard to stay calm and not freak out on this alarmingly handsome man whose blue eyes were currently studying his face intently, like he could read Dean's mind.

"I-" Dean's voice didn't work properly, he cleared his throat and tried again. "I'm gonna be honest, man, I don't remember anything from last night, sorry."

The man raised an eyebrow at Dean. "Ok. Well, I'm Castiel, this is my flat, we fucked last night - we used condoms - and I'm going to make you breakfast, sound ok?"

Dean nodded, the side of his face smooshing against the pillow uncomfortably. "Thank you," he said gruffly.

He watched as the man - Castiel - sighed at him, rolled over and got out of bed. The tattoos extended over his muscled back, taut arse and long legs, and Dean felt his dick twitch again.

After Castiel had closed the bedroom door behind him - still naked - Dean sighed and rolled over onto his back to stare at the ceiling.

This was a first.

Sure, he'd noticed men before - admired them, even - maybe kissed a couple during some particularly drunken exploits, but he'd never fucked one. Or been fucked by one, for that matter.

He was.... not straight. His physical reaction to Castiel was evidence of this that he could no longer ignore.

And his mental reaction - well, he wasn't sure he'd ever been with someone as hot as Castiel, so he thought that might have meant something as well.

He climbed out of bed and pulled on his boxers before following Castiel out the bedroom door. There were a few closed doors to his right in the hallway, and a open archway to his left, so he headed left and peeked through. It opened up into a light and airy living room area, on the far side of which was a kitchen where Castiel was standing over a fryingpan, his back to Dean.

Dean eyed the decor, procrastinating the awkward conversation he was sure was coming. He noticed the lamp on the side table that appeared to be made out of a bong, the artsy canvas prints of naked people hung on the walls, the huge bookcase next to the TV.

Dean walked over to Castiel after a long hesitation, taking a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Is it really a good idea to be frying food completely naked?"

"Usually works for me," Castiel smirked, tilting his face towards Dean slightly so he could see it.

Dean watched him quietly for a moment, unsure how to handle this.

"So, erm, before this morning, or last night, I guess, I'd never done this before."

"What, fucked a guy in the arse or...?" Castiel's smirk dropped into a stony face.

"I mean, yeah, but most things with guys, to be honest. I'd kissed a couple. But..." Dean trailed off, unsure how to continue.

"Well, after you've eaten you can go out the door and you never even have to look at a guy again, if that's what you want." Castiel turned away from the stove and Dean, to put the eggs and bacon in the frying pan on the two plates he had on the counter next to him.

"I don't. I don't want that."

Castiel turned and arched an eyebrow at him again. "What do you want?"

"Well, I know this was probably just a one night stand for you... but do you wanna go get a coffee sometime? Or dinner maybe?" Dean had never felt so unsure asking someone out in his life, and he was sure it leaked into his voice.

Castiel looked at him again, that way that he did before, where Dean felt like he could see into his soul.

"Sure." He said finally. "I'll give you my number, we can organise it properly later."

Dean smiled and took the plate Castiel offered him.

"So, Cas, what do you do?"

"I'm a tattoo artist. I work at Body Art downtown. You?"

"Primary school teacher."

"Really?" Cas looked shocked.

"Yeah," Dean huffed a laugh. "Why is that such a surprise?"

"I don't know. Guess I just thought you'd be a model or something."

Dean looked down at his soft belly and flushed a little. "Says you." He muttered quietly.

Castiel looked at him quietly, and Dean ate his food, trying not to get selfconscious.

When he was finished Castiel took both of their plates to the sink and turned to lean against it, his arms crossed over his chest, all of his taut perfect body on display - including his rather large dick that Dean had successfully avoided looking directly at yet.

Mostly because although they'd already apparently had sex, Dean wasn't sure he was ready for that with someone he actually wanted to get to know.

Cas was still silently observing him, Dean could feel himself turning red, before Cas suddenly pushed away from the counter and walked back through the living room.

Dean wasn't sure if he should follow, but Cas came out again quickly, now wearing jeans that hung low on his hips, and pulling on a long sleeved white v-neck.

He still looked unfairly attractive, but Dean felt slightly more comfortable and was greatful.

Dean got up from his seat, and slowly approached Cas.

"Is it... is it alright if I kiss you?" Dean asked hesitantly.

This still felt new to him. He wasn't reluctant as such. He wanted to savour it.

"Yes, Dean."

"Ok."

He leaned in almost painfully slow, even for him. He rested his hand on Cas's waist and pressed his lips against his. Cas kissed him back patiently, letting Dean take the lead, moving into it when Dean's fingers ran up his back and into his hair, and parting his lips for Dean's tongue.

Dean savoured the feeling of Cas's stubble on his skin, the rough feeling of his chapped lips on Dean's, and Cas's left hand on Dean's hip, his right on the side of Dean's face.

Dean nibbled Cas's lip a little before breaking away with a little sigh. "Do you mind if I go take a shower?"

Cas didn't look unaffected, and Dean felt encouraged to kiss him again, a short one this time.

"Of course, it's the door at the far end of the hall, there are clean towels in there."

"Ok, thank you." Dean kissed him again before passing him to go shower.

Once under the hot water, washing off the remnants of last night's sex, he thought through everything.

So he was... bisexual?

His dad wouldn't be impressed. Might even be angry. But maybe his mom would be able to keep him in line. Sammy, Dean was sure, wouldn't give two shits.

This had been a long time coming though. So long that Dean didn't really have anything to accept. He knew guys were attractive, he just usually chose to focus on the women.

He thought about Cas. He tried to imagine what last night had been like, and his now soft dick perked up a little again. He wasn't sure they'd do it again soon, as such, but hoped that at some point Cas would remind him.

Dean smiled to himself as he got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist before returning to Cas's room to get his clothes.

"Not to kick you out or anything," came Cas's voice from the doorway once Dean had pulled on his jeans. "But I have to be at work in an hour, would you mind if I dropped you home? I put my number in your phone already."

"Ok," Dean smiled, "Sure."

When Cas pulled up outside Dean's house, he leaned across the centre console of his shitty Nisan to give Dean a soft kiss.

This left Dean smiling like a dork and very very much looking forward to their first date.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell i've never had a one night stand?  
> hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
